Questions answered
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Harry had written Sirius and Remus about a photo but the answer he gets isn't the one he was expecting.


****

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_ Originally I had this with another missing scene. These scenes are from my stories and so I would like to keep them that way. This is when the guys found out about Remus's furry little problem._**

* * *

Missing Scene

May 11, 1996

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table and pushed the food around his plate. Ginny sank onto the bench across from him. Her soft smile jolted him to the core.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny filled her plate quickly as Ron and Hermione sat down beside her.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to hear from Moony and Snuffles." Harry shoved his eggs to one side of the plate.

"They'll write soon, Harry." Hermione glanced up as the Great Hall filled with owls. "Oh, good. Morning Post is here."

Hedwig landed directly in front of Harry and gave his finger a gentle nip. Harry took the letter from her leg and offered her a bit of bacon from his plate. "I'm going to the lake. Anyone want to join me?"

Ron grabbed a few biscuits as Hermione and Ginny scrambled to their feet. "That doesn't look like a letter from Moony."

"He may have disguised it, Ron." Ginny hit her older brother on his shoulder, an amazing feat considering he was a good foot taller than her. "Come on. We don't want Malfoy to see…us. Too late."

Draco Malfoy moved across the Entrance Hall toward the group. "I see you have unauthorized mail, Potter."

"Nope. Just a letter from my aunt." Harry showed Draco the stamped letter. "It passed through the inspection, Malfoy." Harry hurried away from Draco.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed him. They gathered around the old beech tree and huddled together.

Ginny shook her head slightly as Harry just stared at the letter. "Are you going to open it or am I going to have to do it?"

"I'm opening it." Harry ripped open the sealed envelope and unfolded the thick letter. He began to read aloud.

_Harry,_

_You were right to write about that picture. There were six people in it. Prongs and Lily had just started dating by Christmas our seventh year. Padfoot and Wormtail weren't dating anyone yet (at least no one that we felt was worthy of a Marauder). The other girl, the one I have my arm around, is named Veronica Lynn Croft. She and I were dating for almost six years by then. We met her when she first came to Hogwarts. She is the only one (that we know of) that was ever moved up within a week of starting at Hogwarts. (Sorry, Hermione.)_

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment. "She was moved up in her first week. Wow."

"Hush, 'Mione. I want to hear the rest of this." Ron leaned closer to Harry who started to read again.

_Hagrid wrote to me when he was gathering the pictures for that album. He said that he wanted certain pictures. Since Veronica and Prongs grew up in the same house, he was looking for any pictures of her. She never liked getting her picture taken so the pictures were few and far between. I only had one but I wasn't ready to give it up. I knew that Dumbledore also had one. I never knew that he had given Hagrid that picture._

"I wonder who else had that picture." Harry glanced up at Ginny.

"Couldn't tell you." Ginny shrugged slightly. "Keep reading."

_When I talked to him about it, he said that it would remain hidden until she returned to us. She has returned to us recently. Her return must remain hidden. Please tell no one (except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny of course)._

"Wouldn't that be a bit obvious?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hush up, Ron." Ginny slapped her brother across the back of his head.

_If anyone other than you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looks at this letter, it will appear to be nothing more than a letter from your Aunt Petunia._

"Good thing, too." Hermione stretched slightly causing Ron's mouth to go dry.

"No telling what Umbridge thought of this thing." Harry chuckled slightly.

_Good luck on your O.W.L.s._

_Moony_

_Padfoot_

"Is that all?" Ginny looked up at Harry as he shuffled the pages.

"No. It seems like Miss Croft also wrote to me." Harry held up the rest of the letter and started to read again.

_Harry,_

_You don't know me but I am Veronica Croft. I was a very good friend to both your mother and father. I want you to put this letter down and look at the Marauder's Map._

Harry rummaged through his bag and pulled out the aged parchment that was really a map. He held his wand tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He watched as the traditional greeting appeared across the parchment. He gaped at the new line that was slowly scrolling across the parchment. "Does anyone else see this?"

"'And the Mistress of Mischief, Lioness'." Ron looked up from the Map. "Who the bloody hell is Lioness?"

Harry tapped his wand against the parchment. "Mischief managed." The map cleared itself as Harry turned back to the letter.

_Close your mouth, Harry dear. Did you see the simple line directly below 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'? It should say 'And the Mistress of Mischief, Lioness'. Guess who 'Lioness' is. _

"I think that would be obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Veronica Croft is Lioness." Ginny giggled slightly as Ron shook his head.

_Yep me. The map was rigged so that my nickname would remain hidden from anyone who wasn't looking for it. _

"I want to know how they did that." Harry glanced over at his nodding friends.

_I don't think even Severus would know that it was there. _

Ron gaped at Harry. "She knew Snape? I wonder how she kept from gagging."

"Ronald!" Hermione glared at Ron for a moment before breaking into giggles.

_I also was an Animagus. Unlike the guys, I was registered. Professor McGonagall insisted on it. _

"That sounds like McGonagall." Ginny frowned slightly. "The funny thing is I never found her name on the register. Did you, Hermione?"

"Not one time." Hermione shook her head slightly.

_I rarely went with the Marauders and Moony. Mostly I stayed behind and covered up for them. I was always ready to protect and preserve their lives when asked and more often than not when I wasn't asked (another reason I was known as Lioness). We never intended for anyone to know about us._

"That's what Moony told me." Harry shook his head slightly. "I guess only we know about her now."

_I learned long ago how to take care of myself with little or no help from anyone. Imagine how hard it was to begin to depend on people. Voldemort murdered my parents the same day that I was moved into second year._

"She lost her parents to Voldemort?" Harry ignored Ron's slight flinch. "I never knew."

Ginny placed a slender hand on Harry's knee. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine." Harry turned back to the letter.

_Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot became my family that very day. I promise to tell you more tales at a later date._

"I wonder what she'll tell us." Hermione glanced over at Harry for a moment.

"I hope she tells us about all the pranks played on Snape." Ron chuckled slightly as Ginny giggled.

_For now I will leave you with one thought. Prongs and Lily always were my family and I was theirs. Therefore you will always be my family. Prongs and I were closer than siblings and we always said that our children would be cousins. Please feel free to call me Aunt Veronica. Good luck on your O.W.L.s. I believe you will get an Outstanding on all of them (except maybe History of Magic. I doubt many people get that one.)_

_We all love you, Harry._

_Veronica Lynn Croft_

_Lioness_

"Whoa, Harry. You asked about a picture and you got a whole history." Ron leaned back against the tree.

"She lived with my dad and was friends with the Marauders." Harry shook his head. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Something tells me that she is one lady that you don't want to cross." Ginny climbed to her feet. "I'm going to the library. Anyone coming?"

"I need to think about this, guys. Could I be alone for a while without you guys freaking out?" Harry turned to the others. His eyes pleaded with them for a moment.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "Sure, Harry. Come on, Ron. You need to study for your Potions O.W.L."

Harry watched as Hermione hauled Ron away and Ginny followed in their wake. He unfolded the letter as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the picture he had written about. He watched it for a moment as Remus leaned down to place a kiss on Veronica's lips while Sirius made a gagging motion behind them. James leaned Lily back and kissed her causing her to smile broadly. Harry shoved the picture and letter back into his pocket and climbed to his feet. He decided to visit with Hagrid for a while and ask him about Veronica Lynn Croft.


End file.
